User talk:Jax Jax Jax
Hey there Could you please use the 'show preview' button. Because as it is, you are clogging-up the recent changes. Merci! Brandnew 16:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) your userpage hey there, i've edited your userpage to give the links less generic names to ensure they are part of your userspace (e.g. my builds -> User:Jax Jax Jax/my builds). In future if you want to create a subpage, create the link using pagename. Also, to help you along the way, here's our new user guide to explain a little about pvx and editing. Enjoy - AthrunFeya - 18:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :oops, I type slow. Anyway, the information on subpages is there if you need it. - AthrunFeya - 18:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, boredom is rampant Seeing as everyone is apparently bored and feels like trolling this user for no good reason, let me just put this here instead of on your individual talk pages. That's enough. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:04, 17 February 2010 Hi Jax! Welcome to PvX. Lets be friends. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) now wait a minute who the fuck are you? and why are you soiling jax's already bad name with your niggerfaggotry? (welcome to pvx, btw) Donte Rollins 21:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Errr, is there another Jax or something? O.O Jax Jax Jax 22:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::User:Jax010 Brandnew 11:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh well. I've been Jax in gw for years so im staying Jax on PvX >_> Jax Jax Jax 12:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello Please take some time to read through User:Chaos Messenger/Indenting. --''Chaos'' -- 10:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) you actually seem quite agreeable, welcome to pvx! Brandnew 13:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks =p not sure what else to say to that but yeah =p Jax Jax Jax 14:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::just dont act like a whiny faggot. try not to get baited too much, and suck all the popular peoples dicks and we'll like you here. its a surefire way to not get trolled off the site within your first month --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 15:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I think i'd rather just post my builds and argue their case and leave socializing for IRL and gw Jax Jax Jax 23:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::socializing is much more fun/funny here on pvx i think youll find. especially if you join in on the flaming --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I dont want to flame people =/ Jax Jax Jax 03:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Unless you're directly annoyed at someone and don't want to leave any mistakes in the interpretation it's more of a subtle form of asshattery, amazing sarcasm and other hidden or less hidden jokes. You will also develop a much more unserious attitude towards this game, and if you become popular, it might not be long before you call rspikesparaspike in AB :> --''Chaos?'' -- 05:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::also, just ignore Angelus, really. Brandnew 08:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I dont want to be popular on PvX D: I just want to use it for builds and to post my own! D: Jax Jax Jax 19:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Popularity actually helps that. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't be bothered to talk to people on PvX though.. :S 01:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::some of the pvx'ers actually are quite nice to talk to. You know the one's that don't call you a 'nigger' after every single post you make. --Brandnew 01:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fuck off dumb nigger. --Crow 01:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fuck you? --Brandnew 01:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Meh. 02:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Just Use this for your sig pic . --Frosty 23:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks frosty, for helping out a lost dumb nigger. [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 23:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Considering the mistakes some of us have done in our past, I don't think that is a reason to call you a dumb nigger. Yet. :> --''Chaos?'' -- 23:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Loving the yet =D [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 00:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::It also loves you, in a very shy, though no less moist, and slow, delightful, and incredibly arousing manner. I also love the both of you, and it will be a beautiful threesome. In the morning I will realize I had sex with a nigger. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::LMAO :') [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 01:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm like the invisible man or some shit Nobody flames my builds anymore. This depresses me. Nobody flames my talk page. This saddens me. [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 13:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) lets celebrate patheticness HAPPY 100TH EDIT TO ME. lol. fail. [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 13:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :congratulations! you have taken your first step to becoming a recent-changes trolling autist! --Brandnew 13:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, i know right. [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 14:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Please Can you stop making stupid comments? --Crow 14:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :But my laptop cant run guildwars, and my computer is being fixed so im bored =( [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 14:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That doesn't excuse the fact you're still making idiotic posts on builds. You even took it upon yourself to tell somebody else to fuck off for their posts! You should probably stop being such a fucking idiot yourself before trying to help other people. --Crow 14:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not saying it was the right thing to do but i saw some pretty gay comments on builds from him >_> (and yeah i make gay comments too but i dont say builds should be trashed just because mine get trashed) [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 14:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Shutting up until you have at least a basic understanding of the game would be helpful though! --Crow 14:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Socking Hi, Jax. Unfortunately, this account is a sock account of User:Steamy Igloo, and we don't allow socking here. I'm contacting you, because I like to give people the benefit of the doubt, and hopefully you did it on accident. Now, there are two options here: #Option 1 - You can pick which account you'd like to keep and I'll perma-ban the other account (pretty common around here). #Option 2 - You can lie to me and say that it's your brother's account or something, then I'll review the IPs (as I already have), trace them to your exact location and ban you for a month. Hopefully, it was just an innocent mistake. Let me know which option you'd like to pick. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:02, 22 March 2010